Help me found my old self again 1D
by AliceCRincon
Summary: Carla Epstein, tenia dinero, fama, Amor, etc.. pero lamentablemente todo lo que tenia realmente pertenecía a su mejor amigo; Louis Tomlinson miembro de One Direction. Así que cansada de vivir una vida que pertenecía a su amigo, decidió vivir la suya, aunque esto significase renunciar a todo lo que conocía. Aun cuando esto significo renunciar a lo unico puro de su vida. Niall Horan


1.- Capitulo 1: Como empezó Todo.

Respire profundamente, me sentía realmente sola, como si todo lo vivido de un momento a otro no significase nada para mi, porque yo ya no era la misma chica, aquella ilusa chica de 17 años, había quedado sepultada bajo toneladas de curiosidad, si tenia curiosidad de la vida, del mundo y como al parecer, con casi 19 años mi vida no era mas que una ilusión, de hecho la vida que tenia no era mas que la de mi mejor amigo.

You Know I´ll be

Your life, your voice your reason to be

My love, my heart

Is breathing for this

Moments in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today.

Me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente al percatarme de que la ultima estrofa de Moments había sido cantada, eso solo significaba que en cualquier momento los chicos entrarían por la puerta del camerino, aquella puerta que por mas de dos horas había estado observando como si esta me fuera a dar las respuestas que estaba buscando. Y entonces se abrió, como si de ello dependiera la existencia del mundo, suspire profundamente preparada para dar mi mejor actuación, pero al abrirse la cara de Harry me lo dijo todo, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Carly - murmuro al verme, y di gracias a dios de que los demás chicos no hubieran llegado con el - ¿que ocurre? – me cuestiono caminando hacia mi, y sentándose alado mio en el sofá,

No se si pueda mas con esto Hazza – respondí rápidamente, Harry Styles siempre había podido sacar la verdad en mi,

¿que es con lo que no puedes Carls? – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y pude ver en su mirada, realmente estaba preocupado, haciendo que mi ridículo apodo de niño, sonora sin importancia.

Esto, la gira, yo, Louis, y…. – no pude terminar la frase porque las lagrimas

Y Niall – termino por mi, yo solo asentí y escondí mi rostro entre su pecho, una vez que me hube calmado volví a hablar.

Es solo, Harry, que me he cansado, eh apoyado a Louis durante tanto tiempo que eh olvidado vivir mi vida, y sé que Louis es todo para mi, él es mi persona Harry – le mire a los ojos tratando de que me comprendiera, que comprendiera que Louis era algo mas que mi mejor Amigo. – pero ya no puedo mas –

Así que te vas – fue lo único que pudo decir y en ese momento, lo vi. A Louis Tomlinson parado en la puerta con lo que parecía una sonrisa convertida en desilusión. Mi mejor amigo había descubierto que ya no lo quería más en vida.

¿te vas, es cierto eso? – me cuestiono con un in característico malestar en su rostro.

Harry entendió que esa era la señal que le indicaba su salida, debía dejarnos solos, apretó mi mano por última vez, regalándome una sonrisa torcida, en señal de apoyo, pero en su mirada pude notar que realmente mi noticia lo había puesto triste.

¿donde están los demás? – pregunte asustada

Fueron a comer algo, pero esa no fue mi pregunta Carla – camino alejándose de mi, puesto que yo instintivamente había avanzado dos pasos en su dirección

Louis, lo siento pero ya no puedo, esto, la gira es demasiado para mi – trate de explicarme, haciendo movimientos raros con mis manos.

Creí que…. - lo que dije parecio desconcertarlo puesto que Louis Tomlinson nunca se quedaba sin palabras o incluso solia incluir la palabra "Zanahoria" si no se le ocurria otra, pero en esta ocasión, su obsesion con dicho vegetal no salio a relucir, simplemente se quedo callado.

Sé que prometí, desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en The X Factor que estaría siempre para ti, como tu lo habías estado por mas de 10 años para mi, Pero William, siento que es tu vida la que estoy viviendo y no la mía. – le explique

Así que te iras – bajo la mirada pero no enojado si no que procesando lo que le había dicho – valla Carly, es solo que no pensé que te sintieras así –

Vamos Lou, no pensaras que no estaré para ti, eres mi mejor amigo y esto es solo algo temporal, lo sabes -

¿y a donde iras? – me pregunto cambiando hacia mi y abrazándome fuertemente

¿recuerdas que cuando éramos niños, siempre quisimos viajar por el mundo? –

Si – contesto un poco desilusionado, pues claro era un viaje que habíamos planeado juntos

Pues no viajare – reí al ver su cara de alivio – mi abuela tiene una cabaña cerca del lago Little Bear en Canadá, a no mas de 3hrs de las cataratas del Niagara.

¿América? Valla Carly un poco lejos ¿no crees? - tomo mis manos sin mirarme y sonrió – en 1 año cuando la gira termine, tu y yo nos veremos en Doncaster y haremos ese viaje. Solo tu y yo – me sonrió

Y estaré esperando ese día Lou – sonreí forzadamente y me separe de él y sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos

Vamos Carls – sonreí como boba – te llamero todas las noches, lo prometo –

¿de verdad? – pregunte volviéndolo a abrazar

Claro y por si lo olvido le diré a mi asistente que lo haga – reí

Louis William Tomlinson – le regañe – cuantas veces te he dicho que Liam, no es tu asistente – él sonrió sintiéndose culpable

Pero si me recuerda cosas, actúa como si lo fuera –

Es tu amigo Louis, eso hacen los amigos –

¿y porque cada que le pido a Harry un favor lo olvida? –

Porque Liam es tu amigo y Harry bueno es Harry – valla había olvidado lo fácil que era pasar el rato con Louis, como hacia que las cosas perdieran la importancia y simplemente fueran cosas, él vivía el momento.

Voy a extrañarte Carla – murmuro sobre mi cabeza

Y yo a ti William – susurre mientras me inundaba de su olor, aquel olor que al parecer tomaría un año para volver a sentirlo.

¿que le dirás a Nialler? – me pregunto antes de salir del camerino, ese chico realmente tenia hambre

¿quieres que sea sincera? – le pregunte tomando su mano y empezando a caminar – no tengo la menor idea.

Si había algo o alguien en el mundo que hacia que mi corazón dejara de latir cada que lo veía ese era Niall Horan, valla y aquí estaba frente al gran problema de dejar alado mi corazón y fingir no amarlo para que el muy idiota no dejara su sueño y decidiera seguirme, lo sabia Niall era esa clase de chico, pero yo no era la clase de chica que se queda tranquila al saber que su novio dejo su carrera por ella y la única manera de Niall me dejara ir, era diciéndose lo a la cara, pero es tan difícil mentir cuando por dentro deseas decir " deja todo y escapa conmigo".

¿Vas a decirme lo que realmente te pasa Carly? – cuestiono una vez que me hubo explicado algo que en verdad no había escuchado, estaba preocupada pensado en que le diría.

¿que? – le respondí sin haber entendido y mirándolo a los ojos

¿me dirás que es lo que ocurre Carly? – volvió a repetir - ¿o tengo que preguntárselo a Louis o Harry o tal vez a Liam? – baje la mirada porque en efecto ellos sabían que pasaba, quizás Zayn también, pero él, era mas reservado – se supone que eres mi novia Carly, debería saberlo – y entonces decidí mentir.

¿quieres saber que pasa Niall? – baje la mirada, suspire y le mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que me hacían decirle si a todo – es solo que, tu, yo…. –

¿es por lo de la revista? – me pregunto tomándome de las manos, de repente ya no estaba enojado si no que intentaba explicarme – ella fue la que me beso Carls

Lo se Niall – mire nuestras manos – es solo que siempre va a ver una loca Directioner que aparezca en una revista besándote y ciertamente no creo poder con ello – lo mire a los ojos – Yo no soy como Danielle o Eleonor, yo no puedo manejarlo -

¿estas terminando conmigo no es cierto? – murmuro mirándome a los ojos y sus ojos azules se tornaron cristalinos

No eres tu Niall, debo encontrar la manera de vivir y a tu lado siempre estaré después que tus fans -

Sabes que digas lo que digas yo te seguiré amando ¿verdad? – me pregunto con su semblante entristecido.

Ese el detalle Niall, yo no estoy segura – cerré los ojos y me aleje rápidamente de él, no quería verle después de haberle dicho lo que le había dicho, pero algo había impedido que me alejara y eso había sido la mano de Niall que me sujetaba con fuerza, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

Sé que estas mintiendo Carla – murmuro sobre mis labios antes de besarlos con fuerza, ese beso no eran como los que Niall acostumbraba a darme, no ese beso era de desesperación, de enojo, de frustración, pero aun así era un beso de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, Niall era el único que hacia que olvidara hasta lo mas importante para mi, Louis. Me deje llevar por el apasionado beso, mientras la lengua de Niall luchaba por hacer que la mía se quedase con el por siempre. fue ahí cuando reaccione, cuando supe que para encontrar a mi verdadero yo, debería dejar a mi verdadero amor.

Lo siento Nialler – susurre mientras mis lagrimas corrían hacia mis mejillas, salado, justo como me sentía en ese momento. No lo deje hablar y Salí corriendo, supe que no me había seguido cuando llegue a mi habitación del hotel y no había nadie tras de mi, abrí la puerta y solamente me encerré a llorar.

El vuelo 2973 con destino a Quebec Canadá esta es la última llamada, favor de pasar a abordar el avión – se oyó que anunciaba. Y aquí estaba con Louis de mi mano y apunto de abordar un avión que me conduciría al otro lado del Atlántico.

Supongo que eso es todo pelirroja – dijo Louis mientras despreocupadamente me despeinaba, pero yo estaba mas preocupada buscando a alguien entre la multitud – el no vendrá Carl, después de todo le rompiste el corazón –

Supongo que tienes razón Lou – baje la mirada ocultando mis lagrimas

Hey – levanto mi barbilla – aun puedes cambiar de opinión – y se encogió de hombros.

Como tu dijiste le rompí el corazón, ya no puedo cambiar de opinión – lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras el me elevaba en el aire,

Te voy a extrañar Carly Epstein

Y yo a ti Boo Bear – sonríe – digo Louis Tomlinson

Ya te estoy extrañando Carls – sonrió alzándome una vez mas

Debo irme – sonreí forzadamente

1 año - dijo

1 año – repetí – aunque si One Direction toca en Canadá … - baje la mirada pensando en Niall

Serás la primera con boletos – lo solté y me dirigí a la fila donde el vuelo casi estaba cerrado.

Despídeme de los chicos – sonreí dejando que mis lagrimas inundaran mi rostro

Ellos lo saben – haciéndome entender que ellos me apoyaban

dile a Niall... - no pude terminar porque un ataque de hipo nervioso me lo impidió.

Le diré que lo amas – sonrió tristemente, sabia que ambos sufríamos

No, no le digas eso, no soportaría volver a romperle el corazón, dile que lo siento – entregue mi pase de abordar a la azafata y esta me indico por donde debía seguir.

No me olvides pelirroja – ¿estaba apunto de llorar?

eso nunca Lou – empecé a caminar por el ducto pero antes de perderlo de vista le grite – TE QUIERO ZANAHORIO –

Y YO ATI ZANAHORIA – su voz se oía entre cortada, y en cuanto termine de cruzar el ducto y llegue al avión, yo ya estaba en un mar de lagrimas.

Eso era todo, estaba por empezar mi propia aventura una en donde Carla Epstein era la protagonista. Claro iba a extrañar a mi mejor amigo, y quizás un poco a Hazza, y Liam siempre había sido un buen amigo, Zayn uff pelear con él era divertidísimo, pero el solo pensar en Niall me hacia querer bajarme de aquel avión.


End file.
